The Road Less Traveled
by Mackenzie2014
Summary: Sage Redhawk is the outgoing owner of the local Harley Davidson dealership, who enjoys singing in a band with her friends. Easton McDanel is an introverted column writer for the county's newspaper that aspires to be a novelist. They each have their own painful secrets. They each have their own heartaches. They both desire the one thing they fear the most...love.
1. Chapter 1

The Road Less Traveled

By

Mackenzie

Disclaimer: This is listed as a Xena: Warrior Princess fan fiction. It is an Uber, meaning that the two main characters look like Xena & Gabrielle, but that is where the similarities end. There are no flashbacks to Greece, references to the TV show, or appearances of other characters from the show. These characters are my own creation and any resemblances to real persons, living or dead, are purely coincidental. I am not a trained writer, I simply write down what I hear in my head. This story includes the LGBTQ community, so if that is offensive to you in some way, I suggest you refrain from reading any further than the Disclaimer. There will be swearing, illegal activity, adultery, and sex included at various places in the storyline, so consider yourself forewarned. All the towns and businesses mentioned herein are fictional. Well, I guess that covers everything. Please leave some feedback below, it will help me greatly and I will gladly respond.

Chapter 1

**Serious Business**

"Dude! What the fuck? You know better than that!" said Sage. She was incensed by Shane's actions. It was inconceivable to her that Shane would be so careless. She had always been trustworthy in Sage's eyes.

"Look, it will be fine. I'll fix it. A little touch-up paint and no one will ever know." she explained casually as she was putting some of her wrenches back in her red Craftsman Hightop toolbox. "I don't understand why you are so pissed."

"Shane, I know you can fix it, that's not the point. And even if George doesn't know, I will. He is one of my best customers, how can I look him in the eye from now on knowing that one of my employees took his V-Rod for a joyride and somehow managed to lay it down? How did that happen anyway? You have been riding since you were a teenager. And let's not even get into the cost of materials, man hours and equipment. I mean it Shane, this is not like you, what is going on?"

Spinning around to meet questioning blue eyes the Repair Manager's nose flared in anger, "Look, I said I'd fix the fucking thing, OK? Now, if you don't mind I have three bikes backed up, two of which need to be done by tomorrow. And YOU have customers in the Showroom." She turned grabbing a grease gun and moved around to the rear tire of the bike.

Sage took a deep breath and let it out, shaking her head at the same time. As she slid open the glass door between the Repair Bay and the Showroom, she turned once more to Shane, "Just do the best you can. I'll tell him I was moving it and slipped in some grease on the floor in here." Then she continued on her way.

After she heard the door slide shut Shane continued to appear to be greasing the rear axle. It didn't need done, but no one else knew that. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath thinking to herself, _I have to be more careful!_ Opening her eyes and calming herself, she got up moved back to her toolbox fishing for her screwdriver set. The hand controls needed checked, the front brakes needed changed, and all the lights checked. After that, the State Inspection should go fine. She could hear the mumbling on the other side of the garage. They would do that every time she and Sage got into a spat, which actually happened more frequently now than it used to. But, it would quiet down in a few minutes.

In the meantime, Sage was checking out some of the new shirts that Blayne was putting out. Nikki was with a customer looking at a used Sportster and there were a couple other ones at the checkout with Owen.

"So, did we get anything good?"

Blayne smiled "Sure. Check this out." Holding up a black shirt with the classic #1 logo of the 1970's on it.

"That design always makes think of Evel Knievel." Sage said laughing. "I can't tell you how many times I pretended to be him, making jumps on my bicycle. I made ramps with old wood and bricks that I found at an empty house down the street. My mother would yell at me about how I was going to break something. I'm not sure if she meant my bones or that precious bike she loved so much. Secretly, I was hoping it would be the bike! I was 11, almost 12 and she had the nerve to buy me a pink Barbie bicycle, with a bell and a basket! Can you picture me on a pink Barbie bike?" she shuddered, shaking her head. "Anyway, I eventually made some money cutting grass and bought black spray paint to change that thing. When mom saw what I did she beat my ass and grounded me."

Blayne was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "I bet she never bought you another pink bike."

"She never bought me another bike period! She refused. So, from then on I saved my own money to buy what I wanted."

"Look at this one." Blayne said holding up a baby doll cut women's t-shirt. "I bet this would look great on Jessie."

"Yeah, if she would wear it. I don't know, she just doesn't seem to be interested in riding. When I met her last month at that Poker Run she seemed like she was into bikes, but I'm starting to think it was an act." She said as she took the shirt to look closer at it. "Hey, this looks like an oyster on the front!"

"It does not! Give me that!" the Retail Manager said grabbing the shirt and putting it on a hanger.

"Ha! Made ya look twice though, didn't I?" Sage giggled as she walked way.

"Do some work you crazy ass!"

"That's why I have employees! To do the work, while I get to sit back and supervise."

Walking behind the counter Sage smiled at the few customers waiting in line then turned to Owen, "Do you need any help?"

"The next woman in line has been waiting for a while. I'm still trying to get through on here." He said pointing to the phone that was connected to his ear. "The freaking music is driving me nuts."

"OK, Can help who's next?"

"I'm next." The tall redhead walked up carrying some parts.

"Did you find everything you need?" As she waited for an answer Sage started looking at part numbers and descriptions to make sure everything was for the same model. Sometimes customers got a little eager when they found something they liked and didn't always check the model numbers. Just one number or letter off and the part would not fit, and once they had tried to put it on a bike, it lost return value. She would help with a partial refund, but when it was returned she could not resell it as _new_, so she had to take a loss by selling it as _used_.

"Yes. I have been looking for pegs like this in my mags at home. But I should have just asked you." The customer smiled.

"Oh, well, I'm glad they were here for you. I think they have been for a while, but not many places carry them. They look like they will be comfortable." As she started ringing things up she glanced at Owen who was smirking back at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to ring and then bag the items_. I guess she was flirting, I thought it was just wishful thinking on my part._

"OK, your total is $129.86. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Debit, actually." The woman said handing over her bank card.

After running the card through, Sage handed it and the receipt back to her with a smile. "OK, you're all set. I put a flyer with all our upcoming events in your bag. Hope to see you at some of them."

"Oh, I'll be there. Bye." She winked with a smile and walked away.

"Hmmph. I guess I still got it."

"Oh, please!" said Blayne who has returned from the floor. "She flirts with everyone, including me! And just in case you forgot, I'm actually one of the ones around here that isn't interested in women."

"I know, you straight chicks are becoming a rare breed indeed!" Sage said as she ducked past the counter to get away. She almost made it, but Blayne was too quick, catching her with a slap on the ass.

"Hey, for a straight chick, you sure like smacking my ass a lot!"

"Yeah, yeah, there was no other body part in reach."

She worked her way through the displays toward her office when she heard the bell for the side door which led to the parking lot. Customers came in and out that way most often. The front door was on the main street, but the majority of the parking was along the side of the building or further out on the side lot where the semis unloaded her orders. As she glanced to see who came in, she saw Shane walking up to a blonde woman and giving her a hug. _Hmm, must be a new one. _She turned back to her office door and went about her business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Complicated**

There was a tap on her door and she gave the OK to enter without even raising her head from the computer. It being Monday right before noon, she was into the inventory and order process.

"Hi."

"Hi Jessie. Please sit down." Sage said as she closed her laptop and rose from her chair slightly, gesturing to the brown leather chair and returning to hers after her visitor was seated.

"What is it with you and leather furniture?" Jessie said shifting to get comfortable.

Flashing her charming smile she answered, "I don't know really. I have always loved leather furniture. I also like shiny things, especially chrome."

"So, I'm here because I called this morning but you never called back. I wanted to talk about this weekend."

"Really?" Sage's eyebrows drew together as she reached for cell phone on her desk. Rolling her eyes and sighing out loud she held the phone up for Jessie to see. "It's dead and I didn't even know it. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I just figured you got busy. Anyway, I wanted to know if we were still going camping. I haven't been since I was a teen and I'm kind of excited about it."

Getting up and moving over to the matching chair beside the woman and taking her hand, "Of course, I promised and I keep my promises. I can leave any time after lunch on Friday. How about you?" _I wonder if I should check on reservations. Shenango Reservoir is usually busy this time of the year._ This would be their first camping trip together and she wanted to make sure it was memorable. Most of the time Sage had a hard time finding someone to go camping with her so she ended up going alone. Shane would go occasionally, but only if it was at a great fishing spot.

"I can go any time after 10 in the morning. I just have to sign off on the deposits for the night before. It won't take long." Jessie answered.

"OK, do you want to just come here, and then when I'm ready we can bolt?"

"Yep, works for me. I gotta go. My lunch will be over soon." She said as the both stood.

"Alright. I'll call you tonight." Sage said as she leaned in and lightly kissed soft lips.

"Actually, I'll be out till almost 11 with the guys at work, it's their pool night and they invited me. Since you work past 9 I figured it would give me something to do."

Slightly surprised, but not annoyed Sage smiled, "Oh, OK, well…I'll talk to you tomorrow then. And your right, this is Monday so I won't be home till probably 10."

"OK, bye." Jessie smiled as she closed the door.

Going back to her desk she opened her computer and then opened another Tab in the search engine. Typing in the information she found the right website and made the reservations for the camping trip. It was only Monday so she put aside thoughts of food or packing, those would hold until Wednesday. _Now, back to the inventory._ In the background she could faintly hear the country music station that was normally played in the Showroom. It reminded her that the band had practice tomorrow in the garage. The acoustics were great even though it smelled like leather and oil. But, it was free and there was always beer in the frig and chips in the cupboard. As she focused on the order that was placed this morning she noticed two bikes listed that she didn't place an order for. She made a mental note to ask Shane about it. Thinking of Shane made her raise her head in thought. She hadn't seen Shane yet today. _Well, I was in the Showroom all morning, and then I came straight in here._ Deciding to rectify that, she closed the computer and headed for the Repair Bay.

As she walked in Sage overheard Shane on the phone. "Babe, I can't OK, I have to work this Wednesday. I have a carb to rebuild then I have like four Inspections to do. And who knows what else will come in before that." She paused, listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, sure, I might see you at B & B's on Thursday. OK, bye." Pushing the button to end the call she heard the sliding door to the Showroom open and turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Twatwaffle! What's shakin'?" Shane had started calling Sage that many years ago. It started after they were half way through a drinking game and it stuck. They were in the garage and there were no customers around.

Sage smiled, "Hey, Casanova. Another conquest?" she gestured to the phone. Shane was well known for her dating. After a few weeks, she generally moved on without much explanation as to what, if anything had gone wrong. There were a couple of times she had hung on a little longer, and one instance where a woman just did not get the message that their time together was through. _That was a mess._

Looking at the phone in her hand and then quickly back to her boss she answered, "Nope, just a prospect from the past that hasn't comprehended the brush off yet. She'll get the idea when she sees me with my new girl." She shoved her phone in her back pocket as the started toward her counter at the front of the Repair Bay. "You'll get to meet her tomorrow at practice. She loves music. Actually she likes anything creative…music, dance, art, books. She's a hottie!"

"I'm sure she is. Look, I'm going camping this weekend…"

"Oh no! I am NOT going with you! Not after the last fiasco!" Shane jumped in holding her hands up as if to ward off evil.

"Shut up Mavis, this is important. I wasn't asking you to go I was telling you I'll be gone. I'll have my phone though. And anyhow, a little rain on a camping trip does not constitute a fiasco."

Shane gave her an incredulous look. "Are you mental? That was more than a little rain. The whole front loop of the campground was closed due to flooding and you refused to come home. Not to mention that I still had the sniffles a week later."

"You are such a tit! Ya big fucking baby. You spent how many years in the Army, running in the rain, sleet, snow and mud…now you're telling me one soggy weekend is all it takes to scare you?" She knew by using that word she would provoke a reaction. Shane was very predictable in that way. Kind of like Marty McFly in the movie "Back to the Future" and his issue with being called chicken. Shane detested for anyone to think she was afraid of anything. They had known each other since high school and it had always been Shane's button. If you wanted her to do something all you had to do was mention her being scared and she would do whatever it was. It actually worked in her favor in the military by propelling her to excel. She eventually left the Army with an Honorable Discharge.

"Look, I am not afraid of a little rain. That was a monsoon! It rained the entire time we were there and it was still raining there when we got home. And don't hand me any shit about my time in, I spent the last half of it in the fucking desert. I would have loved some rain then!" She was shuffling some work orders as she spoke.

"I love yanking your chain." Sage said as she smacked her friend and employee on the back. "OK, I have to go do some stuff, but I wanted to ask you about the two extra bikes on the order."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this morning we were all so busy. The V-Rod is mine." She grinned, "And the Ultra Classic if for a customer. He ordered all kinds of shit and said "Give me a price and I'll go get the cash." So, I did and he came back a half hour later with $33,000 in cash. Dude, I sent Blayne straight to the bank with it. I knew you wouldn't want that sitting here even with the small safe you have."

"Your right, OK, thanks that clears up the mystery. Now I'm off to do some errands." She was almost out the sliding door when Shane called out, "Does she have a name?"

"Nope, but her light guides me!" Sage called back without turning.

Shaking her head Shane went about pulling the work order for her next bike. _She says that every damn week. Wonder what she does on Monday afternoons that she has to keep so secret?_ Grabbing her gloves and paperwork she moved to the Sportster with the custom skull paintjob. There was a lot to do before closing time if she was going to stay on schedule. She had to be out of work by 5 and in Greentree by 6. With the traffic on I-376 at that hour she would be pushing it.

As she came out her office and locked her door, a customer approached Sage. "Excuse me."

"Yes, how can I help you?" she poured on the charm. _I gotta get out of here, I hope this is a quick one_.

"I was just wondering when the new models were coming out. The HD website doesn't give a specific date." The man was obviously a professional of some sort, wearing a suit, tie and sporting perfect hair.

"Well, to be honest, they don't tell us either." She stated as she carefully guided him back toward the Showroom. "They give us a ballpark guess but no guarantee. I was told by the end of June. And if I go by past experience that will actually end up being more like the end of July." She said smiling.

"Well, that doesn't seem like very good business practice. You would think a multi-million dollar company would be more reliable in their shipments." He said sounding a little miffed.

_Uh oh, time for damage control_. "Oh it's not that. They just get behind sometimes. You know how it is, one person gets sick, that slows production in one area and then the next thing you know your bottle necked here and sparse on product there. But in the end, we get beautiful bikes that make that incredibly sexy rumble that no one can recreate."

With a wide grin on his face he agrees, "I know! There's nothing like a Harley. Well, if I have to wait I will. Hey, thanks for giving some kind of time frame." By this time they were at the counter in the Showroom. She went behind and grabbed a patch with the store's logo embroidered on it. "Here ya go. Add this to your jacket. And be sure to check in weekly just in case they come in early."

"Thanks! Hey, you're alright!"

"I try." She said laughing as he moved over to check out the shirts.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Owen. "You're usually gone by now."

Looking at her watch she knew he was right. Waving she took off running for the side door. If she hurried she would only be a few minutes late.


End file.
